Economical and environmental concerns, i.e. improving efficiency and reducing emissions, are driving forces behind the ever increasing demand for higher gas turbine inlet temperatures. A limitation to the efficiency and emissions of many gas turbine engines is the temperature capability of hot section components such as blades, vanes, blade tracks, and combustor liners. Technology improvements in cooling, materials, and coatings are required to achieve higher inlet temperatures. As the temperature capability of Ni-based superalloys has approached their intrinsic limit, further improvements in their temperature capability have become increasingly difficult. Therefore, the emphasis in gas turbine materials development has shifted to thermal barrier coatings (TBC) and next generation high temperature materials, such as ceramic-based materials.
Silicon Carbide/Silicon Carbide (SiC/SiC) Ceramic Material Composite (CMC) materials are prime candidates to replace Ni-based superalloys for hot section structural components for next generation gas turbine engines. The key benefit of SiC/SiC CMC engine components is their excellent high temperature mechanical, physical, and chemical properties which allow gas turbine engines to operate at much higher temperatures than the current engines having superalloy components. SiC/SiC CMCs also provide the additional benefit of damage tolerance, which monolithic ceramics do not possess.